


Wrong- Bi!Kevin Keller X Reader

by serpentsunited1201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentsunited1201/pseuds/serpentsunited1201
Summary: Y/N and Kevin seem to be confused and unclear on some of their feelings toward each other
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wrong- Bi!Kevin Keller X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I'm new to AO3 and my other works are posted on my tumblr @ serpentssss but I'll post them here also ;)

I sat on the fluffy couch in the lounge in RHS my black fleece turtle neck tightening by the second. My thigh-high boots tickling my bare thighs, my fingers clutching my coffee.

“ Jesus Y/N you look like you’re going to kill the damn cup.” Archie laughed at me, as I snapped back to reality. 

“ You okay…. You look pale?” My best friend whispered (Fashionista, self-esteem coach, etc.) Kevin placed his hand on my pale thigh. My heart jumped in excitement and my eyes were once again stuck on his constricting sweatshirt. This is so wrong

I coughed and looked away from him trying to concentrate on some random conversation Fangs had started with Archie and the others. Kevin took offense to Y/N silence. He thought maybe he had done something wrong. 

~

Ever since Joaquin (his the last boyfriend) the only serpent friend, he had that understood him, was just him. Well, we all know what happened to him. Kevin realized the serpent’s understood and supported him like no one before, not even Betty. With dating a serpent you get to meet the others. So he meets Fangs, Ton, and Sweet Pea. Also, Y/N or as “fresh snake” as they called her at the time. But it wasn’t Joaquin had to leave when Kevin got closer with Y/N, clearly, they had a lot in common. Kevin was happy around his new friend. Y/n, on the other hand, she was happy but very confused. See she meet him when he was dating Joaquin, so she assumed he was gay. Ignorantly when Y/N saw him walk through the White Wyrm doors with Joaquin she assumed “ so not gay”.   
Y/n remembers the exact day, her second day as a serpent chit-chatting with Toni and see them both strut in. Kevin is taller and muscular than Joaquin. Instantly her eyes wandered to his arms and Adam’s apple that seemed to bop furiously from anxiousness. She was not gonna lie, he was extremely attractive. Her heart raced as she thought of many things she could do with that tall glass of-

“ Family…” Joaquin yelled, calling everyone’s, Kevin seemed extremely nervous now,” This is Kevin. My boyfriend.” I gulped eyes wide.” Well, maybe he is gay?” Toni snickered at me as she saw my reaction. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the now growing group surrounding Joaquin and his new hot boyfriend. The night was full of small talk and laughter with J’s new boyfriend.   
As I decided that this whole love Fest going on was spoiling my drinks and mood, I plopped and started to make my way out saying a quick goodbye. Yes, I am bitter. Yes, I hate to love and anything to do with public affection. It makes my blood boil, okay, maybe jealousy makes me bitter but doesn’t everyone? Back to the story!  
When I was on my way out Joaquin ran to me with Kevin following along.

“ Hey, Y/N wait up!” I rolled my eyes, but plastered a fake smile and turned around. Trust me I was done with J rubbing into our faces how hot his new Northside boyfriend.

“Hey j!” I exclaimed

“ I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend!” I gulped and looked up at Kevin’s buff and tall figure. I swear I could be drooling.

“ H-hi” I coughed and extended my hand towards him and he gladly took it.

“ It’s really nice to meet you! Joaquin talks great things about you!” His soft but deep voice stated as his smile lit up the room. God, why was I not born a man! 

“ Thank you.” I blushed but realized it was wrong for me to feel this way. “ Well, see you around guys I’m going to head out.” They nodded, and I turned towards the doors and out into the chilly night. 

~

I think we all know what happened to Joaquin and how he deciding to run away from hid problems were going to help. Kevin was devastated and who was there to console him? Me out of all the people. Jughead soon, then took orders into his own hand to rile and control the serpents. Once we settled into Riverdale high things got rocky with the Northsiders trying to accept us, but Kevin helped me out. We both knew the serpents and Nortsiders were both jealous of each other which made us the outsiders of the drama. Our friendship grew so immense that I didn’t realize until I was having sleepovers and mini-dates almost every day. What I did know was the way his smile made my knees weak, how my heartbeat raced as our eyes met in the hallways. Or the butterflies the rumble in me when we work out together and he takes his sweaty shirt off. I would make myself deny the aching feelings every day telling myself He’s your gay best friend it can’t be like that.

Now, do you see why this friendship is hurting me? Sitting there watching as my friends talked and laughed and me bubbling with anger. They could have whoever they wanted yet I couldn’t. The knot in my throat, killing me.

“ I have to go.” I took my backpack and stormed out, leaving everyone shocked and silent. 

I ignored everyone’s texts and comments. I decided I need some time alone and away from Kevin. So I hit up Reggie in look for a house party to attend to get drunk and make out with a stranger so the pain would go away. He replied quickly with an address and time. Bingo.

I dressed in a black lace bodysuit with black ripped jeans and red heels. My long black hair hugging around my cleavage, I felt like the hottest bitch on the block. By 10 pm I walked through the mansion of a random football player packed with people, music loud as could be, kegs around the house and chanting of boys mixed in also. I saw Reg and Instantly walked over.

“ Damn, Y/N you’re looking hot!” He chirped as he gave me a hug, let me just say Reggie has been nice to me since I saved his ass from his abusive father. I threatened to call the cops on his father as I showed him the pictures of Reggie’s bruises that I could easily turn him in with. “ Thank you!” I chirped in amusement. 

“ Hey the group was asking for you they said you-”

“ Wait!” I spat, the group? They were invited also! I panicked and started to look around furiously.

“ Yeah, I invited them!” I glared at him and stormed into the huge kitchen and found as a bottle of vodka and took a huge gulp from it. By the third gulp, I felt myself become light as a feather. I impulsively walked towards Reggie again, he was with our group of friends talking, Kevin was listening also while he glanced around looking for someone. My drunk ass butted in, “ Hey guys what a coincidence. “ Before I let them answer I wrapped my fingers at the collar of Reggie’s button-down and kissed him hard. Adrenaline pumping and red lipstick smeared on Reggie’s lips. I pulled him closer and as I open one eye I saw as they stood again astonished, and Kevin seemed confused and hurt?

“ C’mon Reggie..” I whispered and I pulled him towards me as he dazedly followed. 

We instantly found a wall close by where minimal people passed through. My lips tangling onto his, my hands grabbing his hair as soft pants left me. 

I pressed his chest, back disconnecting our lips, “Let’s get more booze!” I squealed, but as I took a step I almost fell. Reggie sighed and help me up.

“ I think we’ve had enough tonight,” I whined and tried kissing him, because well I’m drunk and horny. Reggie knew he couldn’t take advantage of her friend like this and the real person she loved and wanted was her best friend, Kevin. What Y/N didn’t know was that Reggie and Kevin had a talk 3 weeks ago where Kevin confessed he is bisexual but was scared to show his love and sexual feelings towards a girl since he mostly felt that towards boys. Reggie needed that to realize Y/N and Kevin were too scared and confused to let each other feel. Reggie carried Y/N as she sniffled and whimpered as she seemed to mumble something about ‘fuck love’ or ‘ I hate him’. Reggie saw an annoyed Kevin but his expression soon changed as he saw Y/N drunk and in his arms.

“ What the hell happened?” Kevin growled as he took Y/N from Reggie.

“ Dude, relax, nothing! She’s really drunk and I think she needs you more than me.” Reggie calmly stated. Kevin gulped and saw my drunk state. 

“ You! Kev..” I slurred and felt my eyes droop in slumber.

Next thing I knew I woke up in Kevin’s room, I looked at the clock and it was 2 am. I rubbed my eyes and saw him sleeping on his computer chair with a small blanket wrapped around himself. It wasn’t the first time she’s seen him peacefully sleep. I felt great, I thanked God that I didn’t drink more or I would have felt like hell. I felt guilty for leaving him hanging and lowkey was panicking if I was drunk enough to tell him how I felt. To avoid the conversation I slid off his bed and picked my heels up as I tiptoed out. 

“ So you’re just gonna leave?” I heard a gruff voice. I cringed and turned around to see him sitting in the same spot the blanket in his hands now. 

“ I can-”

“ Please do… I don’t know what’s going on Y/N? What happened to us?” His words hit an emotional string in my heart, which led me to tear up.

“ I’m sorry- I wish I could explain.” I sat at the edge of his bed avoiding his sight. 

“ You act like we never tell each other everything!” His voice boomed making me flinch.

“ That’s the thing! I can’t fall in love with my best friend!” I yelled back tears falling down freely, my face became red from embarrassment. Kevin looked down his face matching hers.

“ I know you don’t-“ 

“I do, though.” Then there was silence as I looked him dead in the eyes. It felt like a dreamlike, this whole situation was merely a figment of my imagination as it’s been in the past. 

“ Y/N…. I’m bisexual.” He sighed, his eyes watering. I took some steps to be face to face with him touching his face in awe. 

“But-“ I suddenly feel out of breath. I racked my brain at the many times Kevin missed Joaquin and his past flings.

“ I never told anyone… because I was never sure... My first crush was a boy and well, I never understood the whole labels of gay or bi or pan..” I intensely watched as he also racked his brain to explain his feelings and thought that he stored away, “ I put my dad through hell when I came out as gay and know that I know I’m bi… he’s gonna hate me and you! I was scared to lose you!” I proclaimed almost begging. I smiled at him taking his hands in mine.

“ Neither will your dad or I leave you.” It seemed to comfort him enough that he sighed in relief. But I would be lying if I didn’t say this whole argument and emotional connection brought my raging hormones to an all-time high. I went in to hug him and he wrapped his buff arms around also. 

“ So… we’re gonna ignore how you confess you loved me.” Kevin teased which made me hide my face like a five-year-old.

“ It's not my fault your extremely hot Kevin!” I squealed as I pulled away from him. He chuckled and threw me on the bed, making me squeal and bounce slightly. We both lay there on his bed, staring at each other with silly grins on our face. 

“ I love you.” He said

“ I love you too.” I chirped, the butterflies rumbling in me again. His eyes seemed to wander down to the outfit I still had on that almost caused a nip slip right in front of him. I blushed madly and instantly shot up to cover myself. His knees dipped the bed behind me, his hands caressing the back of my neck as they ghosted on the black spaghetti strap of the lace bodysuit. My eyes closing in anticipation waiting for his hands to touch more of me. His hand, bringing my hair to onside as he lowered his face to my neck, his hot breath tickling it. 

“ You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to do this…” his lips feathering against my pressure point practically making me shake. Bravery seemed to seep into my blood as my hand came up to pull one strap of my shoulder and followed to the other. Kevin watched, in his head, taking notes. I turned on my knees seeing him face to face. 

“ It’s my first time with a girl…” he gulped feeling ashamed. I smiled and caressed his face and pulled it away to pull my arms off the strap and pull the lace down around my waist exposing myself to him. He gulped his eyes glued to my chest, and something in both of us snapped. Call it frustration or hormonal overload, but we both felt it. Our lips clashing his big hands cupping my face with full force. He held on as if his life depended on it, my sighs and whimpers spilling out as his forceful touch sent electricity through my body and core. Kevin shoved his hand around my neck, squeezing as he watched with hooded eyes my reaction. I moaned loudly, “ Kev, please.” With one shove, I was on my back, pillows under me as Kevin crawled off me and placed himself between my thighs. I leaned up watching as he pulled his sweater and button-down shirt with full force and down cupping my chest. A cry fell through my lips as I stared at Kev in disbelief. His strong and soft hands vigorously palming and pulling making my eyes roll back and backache. For his first time with a girl he sure knew what to do.

“ Tell me if I’m hurting you.” He suddenly worried at my constant whimpers. I shuddered when he stopped.

“ Kevin harder…. Please, it doesn’t hurt, I promise just… touch me.” I cried in frustration pulling on his shoulder to meet his hots lips again. His left arm skimming the side of my body to my hip, leaving goosebumps along the way. A deep groan left him as my hips bucked up towards his trousers, only making me do it again and again. Kevin pulled away eyes closed with his mouth a gap as I watched his reaction as we grinded hard and fast. I knew this would legit push him to the edge, but I couldn’t stop.

“ Ah-” His voice cracked as he fisted my hips to a halt as he felt that familiar knot grow. 

He glared at me as I playfully smirked up hands running up and down his abs. 

“ You almost made me-” He panted in anger, I eagerly shook my hips away but it was no use. “ I’m in charge, not you.” He growled. I cocked my eyebrow as leaned back into the pillows.

“ C’mon Kevin, you know you like it when I edge you on,” I whispered innocently with my lower lip between my teeth as I touched my boobs. He groaned and melted at the sight, his fist ripping my belt and jeans off so quickly it scared me. I went ahead and wrapped my hands around his belt and jeans also pulling them down as we both panted in anticipation. I always saw the imprint of his dick, but I always assumed he was average, but was I wrong. Kevin tsked me when I went to the waistband of his boxers. “ Pleasee.” I begged my mouth watering. “ We waited this long, let me apologize.” He said as he nuzzled his nose onto my cheek and felt his hand lower to my olive-colored thong. 

“ Fuck,” I whispered as my eyes fell shut, he seemed to freeze up because he didn’t move. I opened my eyes and saw them slightly unsure. 

“ Hey, let me help you.” He nodded as he stared at my covered core. I took his wrist and guided it to the puddle that formed in my thong, biting my lip to hold back a sound. “ Now… p-put force with the pad on your fing-” A moan cut me off as he rubbed his pointer and middle finger. “ Shit… baby faster.” I hated and loved to be teased, but Kevin's soft and rough movements were exhilarating. 

“ Like this?” He asked, looking at my blissful face. My hips bucked up towards his fingers, rocking back and forth. As he took that as a yes, he pulled down the only barrier between her and him. Frustrated, I took his fingers and spread my legs wider so his finger landed on the place I needed him the most. “ Rub it pleases,” I begged mercilessly, almost in tears from all the soft teasing. Kevin saw her distraught face and instantly did as told, almost moaning himself. She was hot, sticky and extremely wet. The soft nub her rubbed causing Y/N to fall back and become putty in his hands. He realized this was her spot, the spot he could use to his advantage. His fingers trying to mimic the number of movements he learned from straight porn. 

“ Fuck-fuck shit Kev-” I cried watching as his fingers pressed down and went side to side on my clit almost convulsively good. Kevin rested his forehead against hers watching her eyes wide and mouth wide. “You’re so beautiful… only I make you this wild, right?” I nodded viciously staring into his soft eyes as I held my legs apart felling myself about to cum. A cry of his name signaled Kevin to stop. Anger poured in as he pulled away to look for a condom. 

“ You fucker.” I growled in annoyance, I heard him chuckle as he looked through his drawer, “ Oh, it’s not funny.” I shot up and walked towards him right as he was going to turn around I push him up against the wall getting on my knees.

“ Wait-” Kevin began, but I cut him off as I shoved his boxers down and shoving his pink tip into my drooling mouth. Kevin hissed and clawed at my scalp, eyes wide as I took him in and out and fingers probing in and out of his butt. “ Shit… fuck…. Don’t stop.” he growled as his hips began to thrust into my hot warm mouth. 

Kevin was on cloud 9 watching as her small mouth took him so well. Joaquin could never take him fully and this was life-changing. My core dripped down my thigh as I looked up to see him fully vulnerable, abdomen clenched, his eyes closed and mouth open. I pulled away with a plop and got up turning around, heading towards the door to the bathroom. 

“ What the fuck-” He cried, I turned around innocently.

“ What?” I batted my eyes. His strong arms pulled me back and onto the bed where he pinned me down, his strong thighs pushing my legs apart. His mouth, biting and nipping down my neck, my nipples, and stomach. I watched contently as he tried to wrap the condom around himself. 

“ I’m on birth control, Kevin.” I sighed knocking the condom off his hands and taking his red/pink dick towards my entrance.

“ But-”

“ It’s fine, I want to feel all of you.” With that, he thrust in easily into my dripping core.

“ Fuck!” We cried as we held on to each other, eyes shut. Kevin never felt this before the hot wet and clenching feeling around him. He could cum just with that. And he wasn’t lying about that as he shook from holding on. I wiggled my hips so he could move, with that he moved out and in slowly his pelvic bone rubbing my clit. “ Ah! Harder… faster” I pleaded to scratch his back. Kevin didn’t think straight before going faster and pounding more than ever. His huge member burying deep into the g-spot that wasn’t hit in years. 

“ Fuck yeah…” Kevin muttered and panted as he wrapped his hand around her neck. Her face contoured into pure bliss. His pupils were blown as he saw her weak and vulnerable under his touch. Her hair spread around her pink cheeks. His mind seemed to only be there, present, as he pushed and buried into her feeling this new adrenaline to sex he never felt before when he slept with men. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands all over him and eager to have anything else push her over the edge. God fucking damn how he wanted to frame this mental picture of her.

“ Oh...shit… Kev... I’m going to…” I pried at his chest and my legs around his torso tightening. Kev growled and dropped his head into her chest as her walls twitched in anticipation around him. My hand instantly ran in between our bodies to rub insanely fast to come undone. 

“ Ah fuck” Kev yelled as he grounded his hip a few times before I came around him, legs twitching, nails scratching, head back moaning and screaming. He followed along coming undone in me. We both lay there breathing heavily, eyes closed. 

As we peeled off each other we stared at each other followed by giggles.

“ Well, does that mean we can finally not be angry at each other?” Kevin asked teasingly. I chuckled softly and pulled the blankets around us.

“ Hmm, maybe I’ll sleep on it,” I mumbled as I cuddled close to his warm body. He instantly engulfed me in his arms and stroked my hair kissing it softly.

“ I love you.”

“ I love you more… Goodnight.” I yawned.


End file.
